Transformers: Waking Moments
by WolfPrime567
Summary: A bit of another side of things. Goes back to The Wolf and The lone Warrior. It's Blackwolf's awakening from his perspective.


**Hey So, I've been wondering, I never made a side note on what was going through Blackwolf's mind when he was awoken on Cybertron during Wolf and Lone Warrior. But I wanted to finally make a separate story on what exactly he was imagining when he woke up from stasis. If it isn't very long, just understand it's not meant to be. Disclaimer, I own nothing but Blackwolf.**

 **(Iacon, Cybertron)**

* * *

" _Where...am I?" a tired mind spoke slowly. Consciousness returned to the dormant being, and so suddenly._

" _Wait...if I'm awake...that means..." his mind's awareness rose._

" _Optimus! He's returned!" he felt joy that he could be freed after so long of being in stasis._

 _Then...the memories returned._

" _The...the war..." he remembered that Cybertron was a barren graveyard now._

 _The war...the fire he had fought through…the hell he had seen with his very eyes._

 _His best friend...mentor...Drift...dead...murdered at the hands of Slipstream. Anger rose through the mind._

 _Then he remembered how he had gotten here. Grindor...he had been nearly killed by the Decepticon after bringing down Blackout._

 _Then he remembered Megatron...that cursed name...it was Megatron who brought Cybertron to ruin. Then, he remembered; during the war, he had scanned old records, before the Decepticons turned against the Autobots, the Autobots had their own political corruption._

 _The Autobots, to entertain themselves would host Gladiator matches; the Decepticons were merely a rebellion following the gladiators' leadership._

 _Another memory returned. A femme; what was her name? Arcee? He had saved her from an attempted rape in Kaon._

 _I wonder what became of her...I know she made it off the planet...but where is she now?_

 _The Primes...Zeta Prime, the original leader of the Autobots; murdered by Soundwave. Sentinel; disappeared in their most desperate time of need._

 _Sentinel...coward...disappearing; he'll probably defend himself, saying it was "for the good of science" or that kind of bull scrap._

 _Suddenly, he could hear a voice outside. The voice was muffled, he couldn't pinpoint who it was._

" _Finally...I'll be out of here. After all this time...it's over...or...is it?" Was the war over? Or were the Autobots in dire need of soldiers? His pondering was broken when a hissing of air sounded when the door lifted slightly._

The pod began opening, a bright light blinded his optics. He squinted, trying to adjust to the light.

The light grew greater as the pod opened further. He was almost engulfed by the light.

But finally, the light began to dim, his optics adjusted to the room brightness, he recognized it from when he was put in stasis.

He suddenly realized he wasn't alone, he focused his gaze on the obvious being standing directly in front of him; it was a femme.

"Wait..." his optics narrowed, he blinked. In front of him was a mostly midnight blue, black, and pink painted femme...she was deathly familiar.

"It's her..." he had finally been reunited with Arcee.

The femme seemed to be mesmerized by him, having never seen him before, yet deep down there was a memory of him.

He looked closer, he was speechless. In front of him stood a femme he barely knew, yet he couldn't pull his gaze from her.

" _She's an angel..."_ he was breath taken. She was such a heavenly sight, after such a long and bloody war; how did something so pure as this femme escape the destruction of war.

Sure he had seen her once before but never long enough to memorize her appearance.

She was gorgeous. Her beautiful, silver faceplate, her curvacious blue, black and pink frame, and those heart melting optics; their cyan blue surrounded by bright pink rings, mesmerizing him, as if a predator stunning it's prey before striking.

He wouldn't dare let his optics leave this femme's presence; she must have been Primus's most pure creation, for she glowed brighter then any star he had ever seen.

But then more memories returned...the lust for vengeance she used to carry. He didn't know if she still had it...but he would be dreaded to see this angelic femme drowned by hatred.

After such a long silence, she finally spoke.

"Who...are you?" she asked him slowly.

He was shocked...her voice was almost husky for a femme's, but that made him swoon inwardly further.

He finally found his words and opened his mouth to speak.

"I am Blackwolf."

* * *

 **Ah guys, it brings back memories from when I just started Fanfiction. So I know this was short, but that's the purpose, it was just for this scene. So I hope it was a little cool, and I'll see you mechs and femmes when I start my next project.**


End file.
